qubofandomcom-20200214-history
QUBO TV TIMES
Monday & Friday TV 6:00 am ToddWorld (Replaces This is Daniel Cook) 7:00 am Doki (Replaces Mickey's Farm) 8:00 am Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Replaces Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) 9:00 am Fishtronaut (Replaces Raggs) 10:00 am Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Replaces Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) 11:00 am Rupert (Replaces Doki) 12:00 pm Sandra The Fairytale Detective 1:00 pm Nutri Ventures 2:00 pm Dive Olly Dive 3:00 pm Scaredy Squirrel (Replaces Mickey's Farm) 4:00 pm Giver (Replaces Zoo Clues) 5:00 pm Animal Science (Replaces Animal Atlas) 6:00 pm Animal Atlas (Replaces Animal Science) 7:00 pm Safari Tracks (Replaces Scaredy Squirrel) 8:00 pm Pet Alien (Replaces Sidekick) 9:00 pm Grossology (Replaces Safari Tracks) 10:00 pm Jakers The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Replaces Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) 11:00 pm Sidekick (Replaces Stickin' Around) Qubo Night Owl 12:00 am Stickin' Around (Replaces Secret Millionaire's Club) 1:00 am Being Ian 2:00 am Ned's Newt 3:00 am The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Replaces Babar) 4:00 am Babar (Replaces The Busy World of Richard Scarry) 5:00 am Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Replaces George and Martha) Saturday & Sunday TV 6:00 am Guess With Jess (Replace ToddWorld) 7:00 am Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (Replace Fishtronaut) 8:00 am The Choo Choo Bob Show (Replace Joe & Jack) 9:00 am This is Daniel Cook (Replace Timothy Goes to School) 10:00 am Artzooka! (Replace Rupert) 11:00 am Raggs (Replace Jacob Two-Two) 12:00 pm Adventures From the Book of Virtues (Replaces Gofrette) 1:00 pm Joe & Jack (Replaces Pearile) 2:00 pm Jacob Two-Two (Replaces Pecola) 3:00 pm Rescue Heroes (Replace Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse) 4:00 pm Eliot Kid (Replace Jacob Two-Two) 5:00 pm The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog (Replace Jane and the Dragon) 6:00 pm Jane and the Dragon (Replaces Rescue Heroes 7:00 pm Willa's Wild Life (Replaces Sally Bollywood) 8:00 pm Secret Millionaires Club (Replaces Grossology) 9:00 pm Anne of Green Gables: Animated Series (Replaces Pippi Longstocking) 10:00 pm Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective (Replaces Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) 11:00 pm Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse (Peplaces Denver The Last Dinosaur) Qubo Night Owl 12:00 am Zoo Clues (Replaces Famous Five) 1:00 am Denver The Last Dinosaur (Replaces Class of the Titans) 2:00 am Class of the Titans (Replaces Timeblazers) 3:00 am Pecola (Replaces Funniest Pets & People) 4:00 am Archie's Weird Mysteries (Replaces Where on Earth is Carman Sandiego) 5:00 am Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Repaces Where on Earth is Carman Sandiego) COMING SOON!!!!!!! What's Gone on The Qubo TV I Don't Know What's Back on The Qubo * Jakers! The Adventure of Piggey Winks! What's New on The Qubo TV * Giver * Pet Alien Moved to Weekdays * ToddWorld * Fishtronaut * Rupert * Grossology * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Moved to Weekends * Zoo Clues Now on the Awake Hours (6AM - 11PM) I Don't Know Now on the Graveyard Hours (11PM - 6AM) * Sidekick * Zoo Clues * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Staying in the Oringal Timeslot * Sandra The Fairytale Detective * Nutri Ventures * Dive Olly Dive * Being Ian * Ned's Newt